


Mutant 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Empathy, Gen, Mutant Clint Barton, Telepathy, force fields
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mutant 2

Clint had a secret.  
He was secretly a mutant.  
He had inherited the gene from his mother.  
His powers manifested when he was 5.  
His mother taught him to keep it a secret.  
He was a telepath, empath and could also generate force fields.  
He has used these powers many times during SHIELD missions,  
To protect himself and Natasha.  
He has however never told anyone.  
He has no interest in being on the Index.  
But now he is thinking about telling,  
At least the Avengers.  
He can use his powers to protect the team.

One day he calls a team meeting,  
And reveals his powers.  
Everyone is shocked, but not scared.  
Natasha however has a hurt look in her eyes.  
He feels guilty from keeping this a secret from her.  
And then he tells them,  
Why he hid his powers.  
Everyone is sympathetic.  
They agree not to tell Shield,  
As the agency would make their archer a lab rat.  
Clint knows his secret is safe.  
He wont be in any danger,  
And that his team has his back.


End file.
